Zero No Tsukaima: Una ultima aventura
by Lorian Vanagandr
Summary: Después de el casi fin del mundo Saito decide ir a ver a sus padres junto a Louise para que estos sepan que se encuentra bien y para proponerles algo. ¿Cuantas cosas dejo Saito inconclusas antes de ser invocado? muchas cosas pueden pasar ahora que El Hijo Prodigo a regresado.
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 01: El Regreso del Hijo Prodigo

Antes de Comenzar: Mi retraso en publicar se debe a que no tengo internet en casa así que tengo que ir a un cibercafé a subir los capítulos y debido a que obviamente cobran decidí sacar mínimo un capítulo de cada historia que tengo antes y así subirlos todos de una vez eso se traduce en que me tomara más tiempo subir las historias. Esto es solo un mensaje para aclarar y espero que lo comprendan)

* * *

Después del incidente de Fouquet "el martillo de tierra" y lo acontecido el día del eclipse Louise se había hecho fama entre algunas pocas personas pero estos apreciaban el hecho de que la joven se esforzó en esos acontecimientos pero quien consiguió fama, gloria, territorio y poder fue Hiraga Saito ya que sus historias desde la batalla contra el ejército de diez mil hombres, su regreso de la muerte, el rescate de la reina de Gallia, el eliminar a "el rey ignorante" lo que en su momento salvo a Romalía y ser quien ayudó a dar el golpe decisivo en la batalla contra el dragón oscuro. Tras todos esos éxitos el joven caballero real y ahora Señor Feudal de Do Orniéres se casó con quien en el pasado fue su maestra y aun cuando eso causo muchos corazones rotos el chico nunca miró atrás ya que sabía que su futuro estaba con la joven de pelo rosa que le había llevado ese mundo hace ya un año y medio, ahora ambos jóvenes se encontraban frente a la puerta de la familia Hiraga, Saito y Louise se encontraban nerviosos de ver a los padres del joven pero armándose de valor Saito finalmente tocó el timbre.

\- Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Preguntó una voz femenina por el intercomunicador.

El joven respiro profundamente y tomando con fuerza la mano a su esposa hablo.

\- Mamá soy yo, Saito ¿Puedo pasar? –

No hubo respuesta del aparato pero la pareja logró escuchar un escándalo proveniente de la casa, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y una mujer alrededor de sus cuarentas salió y se veía muy agitada. La mujer tenía el cabello de un azul muy oscuro en una trenza que le caía por encima del hombro y está casi le llegaba al ombligo, tenía un voluptuoso cuerpo acorde a su edad, traía unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas color azul marino y un suéter jersey de color blanco. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el chico unas grandes lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y comenzó a correr hacia él, abrió la pequeña verja que estaba entre ellos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Saito el cual también estaba a punto de llorar. Louise solo observo la conmovedora escena ya que entendía que llevaban bastante sin verse y su madre podía haber pensado lo peor sobre lo que le paso a su hijo pero un pequeño deseo egoísta broto en ella y toco el hombro de Saito para que se acordará de la presencia de la chica en la escena, el joven hizo retroceder un poco a su madre y le dijo que necesitaban hablar, que él necesitaba contarle todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo que desapareció, la mujer volteo ver a la jovencita que acompañaba a su hijo y cuando le preguntó sobre ella Saito solo le respondió que ya le hablaría de ella cuando llegara su padre. Saito había elegido esa hora en específico para ir a su casa ya que sabía que su padre no tardaría en llegar, los tres entraron a la casa y a los diez minutos su padre atravesó la puerta casi corriendo ya que una vecina le dijo aquellas palabras que él había estado esperando desde hace más de un año y tras el abrazo de este a su hijo los cuatro se encontraban sentados en el salón principal con los dos jóvenes frente a los adultos y el primero en hablar fue Saito.

\- Bien… Creo que se cuál es su primera pregunta, "¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" – Mencionó Saito viendo los ojos a sus Padres.

\- Hijo, nos tuviste preocupados a tu padre y a mí, llegamos a pensar lo peor – Comentó la mujer con un nudo en la garganta el cual le impedía hablar bien.

\- Bueno, la respuesta a esa pregunta tiene que ver con ella – Comentó Saito – Ella es Louise y lo que estoy por contarles lo más probable es que no me lo crean pero les juro que puedo probar que es cierto -

El joven comenzó el relato hablando de Halkeginia y como había llegado allí, el cómo paso sus días (Omitiendo ciertas cosas que provocarían una reprimenda por parte de sus padres), los sucesos que ocurrieron y muchas cosas más como las peleas, su momento al borde la muerte y culminó con la caída del dragón negro. Para cuando Saito termino la historia su padre meramente no podía creérselo y tanto su madre como el hombre pensaban que su hijo se había vuelto loco y por sus miradas Saito solo suspiro y dijo.

\- Ya sabía que no me creerían así que aquí vamos -

El joven tomo de la mano a Louise y ambos se pusieron de pie, la peli rosa sacó de entre su capa una varita y comenzó a recitar un hechizo susurrando en un dialecto antiguo y en medio de la sala de estar se abrió una grieta la cual tomo forma ovalada y a través de ella se podía ver una colina verde cubierta con el rocío y en el cielo a través de la grieta se podían notar dos orbes los cuales parecían ser lunas solo que una era azul y la otra era roja. Los adultos no se creían lo que veían tanto por la joven haciendo magia como al estar viendo otro mundo, Louise parecía agotada y la "Puerta" se cerró dejando caer cansada a la joven sobre el sofá y Saito tras asegurarse que su amada estuviera bien volteo a ver a sus padres con una sonrisa.

\- Si quieren ya me pueden poner la camisa de fuerza – Dijo el joven en un tono de broma.

\- Tiene que ser una broma – Comentó el padre con la boca abierta mientras seguía observando el lugar donde hace un momento estaba el portal.

La mujer se quedó pensando y tras analizar lo dicho su expresión se ensombreció y volteo a ver a su hijo.

\- Entonces… ¡Lo del monstruo negro gigante y que estuviste punto de morir fue cierto! -

Saito soltó la mano de Louise para dirigirse a su madre a la cual abrazo junto a su padre y teniéndolos tan cerca dijo – Pero estoy bien, ya estoy aquí y biné para que supieran dónde estoy -

Les tomo unos segundos procesar lo dicho por su hijo pero su padre fue el primero en hablar tras llegar a su conclusión.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Significa que no te quedarás en casa? -

Saito Rompió el abrazo y poniéndose de pie frente a sus padres dijo con una voz firme.

\- Les dije que tengo asuntos que atender en Halkeginia y los motivos de mi visita eran el enseñarle a Louise Japón, volver a verlos para decirles que estaba bien e invitarlos a venir un tiempo conmigo – Los adultos se quedaron un poco pensativos al ver cómo se comportaba su hijo con una actitud tan segura que nunca se imaginaron; entonces el chico relajó su voz – ¿Y qué me dicen? Por favor papá dime que no te has gastado ya tus vacaciones -

\- No, tengo seis semanas acumuladas pero tardare un rato en arreglar mis vacaciones, probablemente unas dos semanas -

\- ¡Genial, me dará tiempo de mostrarle Japón a Louise! – Comentó el chico.

La madre por otra parte tenía una pregunta desde hace Varios minutos (Sino es qué horas).

\- Hijo, nos dijiste que ella fue quien te llamo para que fueras a ese otro mundo y que ella era a quien debías proteger pero… – La mujer se fijó en la argolla en la mano izquierda de la joven y luego en la misma que tenía su hijo – ¿Qué es ella de ti? -

Saito le hizo una seña a Louise para que se acercara ya que está parecía haberse recuperado y tomándola de la mano con una expresión de seriedad les dijo a sus padres.

\- Bien, les diré que ella es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière una noble de Halkeginia y… – Los jóvenes entrelazaron los dedos y se acercaron hasta que la cabeza de la joven quedo en el hombro de Saito – Y ahora el Louise de Hiraga Do Orniéres. Ella es mi esposa – Dijo el joven mientras besaba el dorso de la mano entrelazada de Louise.

Los adultos se quedaron con la boca abierta tras la respuesta. Si bien sabían que su hijo no era un niño les parecía raro el hecho de que se hubiera casado con una chica a la que sólo había conocido por poco más de un año.

\- ¿Tu esposa? ¿Hijo, acaso no es algo apresurado? – Comentó el Padre.

\- No, no lo es. Pasé por un infierno en Halkeginia, guerras, la muerte de seres queridos, complots reales e incluso un evento de nivel apocalíptico y aun así Louise siempre estuvo conmigo. Puede que parezca precipitado pero sé que ella siempre estará a mi lado. Si bien las runas en mi mano fue lo que hizo que nos conociéramos es nuestro amor el que nos ha mantenido unidos – Contestó el chico con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que Louise también se ruborizaba.

La mujer volteo a ver a la joven de pelo rosa y pregunto – Y tu linda ¿Realmente aceptaste al atolondrado de mi hijo? – ante la pregunta Louise no contesto lo que se le hiso raro a la madre de Saito – ¿Qué pasa pequeña? No seas tímida -

\- Bueno mamá, es que hay un problema – comento Saito – Ella no sabe japonés -

\- ¿Entonces cómo se casaron si no te entiende? – pregunto el padre con una ceja arqueada.

\- Es un poco difícil de explicar así que lo resumiré. Louise lanzo un hechizo, hubo una explosión y después de eso yo entendía lo que ella decía como si ella hablara japonés y ella me entiende como si yo hablara en su idioma – Concluyo el joven.

\- Es como si te hubieran incrustado un traductor en la cabeza – Comento el padre y el rostro de la mujer se tornó pálido ante tal imagen.

\- Bueno, no tan así pero captaron la idea. Denme solo unos minutos – Saito se dio la vuelta junto con Louise y comenzaron a murmurar – _¿Crees poder repetir el hechizo en mis padres para que también puedan entenderte? _– Le pregunto el chico a su joven esposa.

\- _Sí, y te prometo que esta vez no explotara nada… pero para estar seguros vallamos a un lugar donde no haya cosas de vidrio_ – Contesto Louise con una gran gota en su frente.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al patio trasero y una vez allí el chico coloco a sus padres en un punto un tanto alejado de las cosas (de todas las cosas) y le hizo una seña a Louise para que comenzara. A diferencia de cuando se lo lanzo a Saito esta vez solo un leve destello dorado cubrió a los adultos y se desvaneció casi tan rápido como el flash de una cámara y tras terminar Louise hablo en voz baja.

\- ¿Señor y señora Hiraga? ¿Pueden entenderme? – Los adultos se miraron entre si extrañados – Lo sabía – dijo Louise inflando las mejillas – Mi magia sigue sin funcionar a menos que explote algo –

Los padres de Saito voltearon a ver a la malhumorada chica y el padre hablo.

\- Descuide señorita Vallière, ha funcionado -

Louise al escuchar esas palabras y finalmente entenderles corrió a abrazarlos lo que tomo desprevenidos a ambos adultos.

\- ¡Muy bien! Creo que ya es hora de las presentaciones – Comento alegre Saito.

Louise soltó el abrazo y poniéndose de pie frente a la pareja dijo.

\- Mi nombre es Louise François le Blanc de la Vallière – La presentación venía con una leve reverencia mientras que con los dedos elevaba ligeramente los costados de su falda – Aunque ahora soy Louise de Hiraga Do Orniéres ya que soy la esposa de su hijo – Concluyo la joven mientras mantenía la vista al piso para ocultar el color de sus mejilla ya que aún no se acostumbraba a llamar a Saito "esposo" o algo similar.

\- Muy bien linda, creo que voy yo – Comento la madre – Yo soy Hiraga Kuzuha, la madre de Saito y la mujer que reina en esta casa – Con su presentación la mujer se agacho a la altura de Louise (quien ya había dejado de ocultar su rostro) y la tomó de las manos – Y estoy feliz de que mi hijo haya encontrado a una chica tan encantadora para pasar su vida con ella – La jovencita de pelo rosa no pudo sino volver a ponerse roja ante la sonrisa que su suegra le estaba regalando y ella le regreso la sonrisa casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Listo, ahora voy yo! – Dijo el padre – Mi nombre es Hiraga Haruka, padre de Saito, esposo de la mujer mal temible de Japón… – Al decir eso sujeto por la cintura a su esposa y la jalo hacia él – Y el hombre que trae el pan a nuestra mesa… bueno, yo traigo el dinero ya que no soy bueno con las compras. Y también me alegra que mi hijo encontrara a una chica tan hermosa -

\- Papá, mamá, creo que ya avergonzaron bastante a Louise ¿No creen? – Comento Saito al ver el rostro de su esposa completamente rojo –… ahora que lo pienso. Louise, sería buena idea que también te lanzaras a ti misma el hechizo para que entiendas a la gente cuando salgamos a la calle -

Louise asintió y volvió a recitar el hechizo (de nuevo sin explosión alguna) y al disolverse el brillo la joven se percató de las voces provenientes de los patios conjuntos que hablaban de los destellos que se generaban allí y tras mostrarse un poco nerviosa esta dijo – Creo que es buen momento para entrar a la casa – Y los otros asintieron.

Lo que prosiguió fue una serie de preguntas por parte de los adultos acerca de cómo era la vida en Halkeginia y que cosas habían hecho, preguntas las cuales los chicos contestaban con sinceridad excepto por Saito el cual les trataba de ocultar el hecho de haber matado a soldados enemigos antes del ataque a la escuela y en un momento dado el joven miro las runas en su mano y una idea llego a su mente.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Aun tienes la escopeta del abuelo o se la enviaste como te lo pidió? -

\- ¿Eh? ¿La escopeta? Ahora que lo mencionas no se la he enviado ¿Para que la quieres? -

\- ¿Podrías prestármela un momento? – Pregunto de regreso Saito y sus padres se vieron entre ellos confusos – Les juro que hay un motivo, solo necesito sostenerla, no la voy a disparar -

El padre solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la cochera por el arma dejando a Louise y a Kuzuha en el salón.

Los hombres encontraron la escopeta dentro de un estuche y cuando Saito la sostuvo las runas en el dorso de su mano brillaron con intensidad, le sonrió a su padre y volteo a ver el arma.

\- Derf ¿Estas allí? -

Haruka se quedó viendo a su hijo y estuvo a punto de hablar hasta que escucho una voz desconocida.

\- ¿Qué pasa compañero? ¿Dónde estamos? – El adulto volteo en todas direcciones buscando la voz hasta que su hijo le hiso una seña hacia la escopeta – ¿Y el quien es? – Pregunto una vez más la voz proveniente del arma.

\- Derf, este es mi padre Hiraga Haruka. Papá, este es Derflinger – Comento Saito presentando a los dos presentes – Vallamos a la sala te explicare mejor esto y de paso también a mamá – Y con eso dicho el joven se hecho la escopeta al hombro y se dirigió con su padre al salón donde se encontraban Louise y Kuzuha bebiendo té.

\- Hola linda, ¿Paso algo interesante en lo que no estábamos? – Pregunto Haruka a su esposa.

\- Podría decirse, he tratado de hablar con Louise pero parece aún un poco tímida de conversar con su "suegra" en privado – Contesto Kuzuha.

\- Sí, entiendo cómo se siente ya que el padre de Louise aún me quiere cortar la cabeza y la señorita Aleanor aun quiere enseñarme los "modales apropiados" – comento Saito con sorna – Bien dejando eso de lado, mamá aquí hay alguien más a quien te quiero presentar – con eso dicho Saito coloco la escopeta a un lado del sillón donde se sentó.

\- Un gusto en conocerla Madame – dijo la voz proveniente del arma.

La mujer se quedó con la boca abierta y antes de que pudiera decir algo su esposo (el cual estaba parado detrás de ella) solo le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió para que se calmara y al respirar profundamente Kuzuha pudo hablar.

\- Un gusto, ¿Podría darme un nombre para referirme a usted? – pregunto con una extraña tranquilidad la mujer.

\- Yo soy Derflinger, si quiere un ejemplo de lo que soy dejémoslo en que soy un "espíritu" que acompaña siempre a Gandalfr que en este caso es su hijo – ante eso Saito levanto su mano izquierda mostrándole las runas en el dorso a sus padres – Mi cuerpo originalmente era el de una espada pero tras un incidente en una batalla esta se rompió, pero gracias a mi compañero obtuve la capacidad para entrar en un arma con la que él tenga contacto, aunque es por solo un corto periodo de tiempo -

Ante la explicación de Derflinger los dos adultos se quedaron viendo el arma y luego voltearon a ver a su hijo el cual sonreía de manera nerviosa.

\- Bueno… creo que querrán saber acerca de mi mano – su padre tomo asiento y ambos adultos se le quedaron viendo esperando que hablara – Bien antes que nada, estas runas pertenecen a Gandalfr el cual es una persona invocada, significa "La Mano Izquierda de Dios" y me conceden el poder de utilizar a todo su potencial cualquier arma existente que sostenga en mis manos… y tal parece que la conciencia d Derflinger vive dentro de las runas hasta que un Gandalfr lo despierta o creo que era algo así ¿No es así Derf? – concluyo el joven dirigiéndose a la escopeta a su lado.

\- Sí… ni siquiera yo sé bien cómo funciona eso ya que hasta donde recuerdo siempre fui esa espada pero luego pase al interior de ese avión de batalla como si siempre hubiera sido así y después de eso obtuve la habilidad de hablarte a través de las runas – explico el arma.

Ante la mirada confusa de los adultos Saito volvió a hablar.

-Bien, parece que esto ya es mucha información para asimilar, así que ya tendremos tiempo para aclarar todas sus dudas ya que cuando papá tenga sus vacaciones los quiero llevar en un viaje por toda Halkeginia –

La revelación de los planes de Saito sorprendió a sus padres y tras una larga charla discutiendo acerca de Halkeginia (Realmente se la pasaron preguntándole como era ese lugar pero Saito nunca les explico nada) llego la hora de la cena, Saito ayudo a su madre con la comida lo cual fue algo que impresionó a la mujer ya que su hijo parecía muy habilidoso en la cocina y ahora parecía un buen cocinero mientras Louise miraba maravillada la televisión con su "suegro" el cual se veía un poco incómodo ante las reacciones de asombro de la chica por el dispositivo. Durante la cena Saito trato de evitar más conversaciones acerca de sus planes y la charla fue más un "preguntas y respuestas" entre los adultos y Louise los cuales estaban impresionados ante los modales en la mesa y al hablar de la joven lo cual solo la ponía más nerviosa (sin contar que era la única comiendo con tenedor y cuchillo envés de palillos y eso la hacía sentir fuera de lugar). Al terminar de cenar los dos hombres se dirigieron al baño argumentando que "necesitaban tener una charla al desnudo entre Padre e hijo" a lo que Kuzuha solo se llevó una mano la frente mientras decía que ella se esperaba eso.

Una vez en el baño.

Saito se encontraba enjabonándose el cuerpo mientras su Padre ya se encontraba en la bañera.

\- Sabes hijo, realmente estuvimos muy preocupados por ti cuando desapareciste – comento Haruka mientras reposaba su cabeza en la orilla de la bañera – Tu madre… A tu Madre casi la hospitalizaron por el esfuerzo que hizo en buscarte y durante 10 meses busco sin parar, si supieras el vuelco al corazón que me dio cuando me llamaron del hospital diciéndome que tu madre se había desmayado en la calle por el cansancio, por suerte estaba con tu tía Ito cuando eso pasó. Cuando llegué al hospital le pedí que no se esforzará tanto en tu búsqueda ya que no quería perderla a ella también. Lo que quiero decir hijo – la voz de Haruka comenzó a ganar peso y aun cuando tenía agua en el rostro se podía ver cómo se formaba lágrimas – Lo que quiero decir hijo es que… Lo siento. Lamento haber perdido la esperanza de encontrarte pero no quería perder también a tu madre, le dije que se relajara y que no se esforzara tanto pero… Pero – esta vez las lágrimas si brotaron con fuerza de los ojos del hombre – pero realmente quería que te dejará de buscar, quería que abandonara esa idea para que ella no fuera a desaparecer buscándote. Sé que eso es ser un padre horrible y no busco que tu me… Lo que quiero decir es… Lo que intentó-

El hombre fue interrumpido cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y al abrir sus ojos se topó con la imagen de un hombre. Un chico con mirada comprensiva acompaña de varias lágrimas y una sonrisa. En su hombro sentía un pulso firme y una sensación lo invadió, una sensación que le decía "está bien".

\- Entonces somos dos – dijo Saito viendo los ojos a su padre – Te mentiría si te dijera que desde que llegué a Halkeginia estuve buscando una forma para volver. Me tome mi tiempo y aun cuando pensé en ti y en mamá estando preocupados no les di tanta importancia. Me importaba más disfrutar mi nueva vida a tal grado que básicamente me resigne a vivir allí. No te culpo de nada, ni me enoja lo que has hecho, solo quiero que sepas que… Papá, estoy bien y tengo una hermosa vida así que disfruta la tuya-

Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer el rostro del hombre pero ahora una sonrisa se marcaba en su expresión y veía con orgullo su hijo.

\- Saito, hijo, mi muchacho, veo que ya no eres un niño. Ahora es tu nombre a tal grado que ahora tú consuelas a tu padre para que no llore – Haruka puso su mano sobre la de su hijo mientras bajaba la mirada para ver su propio reflejo en el agua – Gracias hijo, no es lo que quería escuchar pero… Pero sí que necesitaba hacerlo, gracias-

El baño de los hombres duró un poco más con algunas preguntas de Haruka a su hijo acerca de las múltiples cicatrices de su cuerpo a lo que el chico bromeó diciendo que es sólo el 20% eran por sus batallas y el otro 80% se las había causado Louise. Y entre otros tópicos hablaron acerca de las bodas de ambos y como tuvieron complicaciones aunque Saito se saltó la parte en la que su padre le quería hablar de su primera noche de casado con su madre y tras algunas risas más los hombres finalmente abandonaron el baño y sin decir una palabra solo intercambiaron sonrisas y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

\- Bueno parece que ellos ya pudieron quitarse un peso de encima – comento Kuzuha con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, hace tiempo que no veía a Saito tan alegre. Tal parece que realmente necesitaba hablar con su padre – agregó Louise sonriendo igualmente.

\- Ok, ahora nuestro turno a tomar un baño juntas -

\- Sí… ¡Eh!-

En el baño (ahora con las mujeres)

Louise se encontraba enjabonándose el cuerpo mientras Kuzuha solo estaba sentada en el borde del baño observando con detenimiento a su nueva "hija". Por su parte Luis le daba rápidos vistazos al cuerpo de su suegra y solo podía pensar una cosa.

\- _/No me sorprende que a Saito le gustan las mujeres con cuerpos muy desarrollados/ _– la chica le dio otro vistazo rápido y fácilmente el cuerpo de la mujer superaba al de Siesta o incluso era mejor que el de Kirche sin contar que tenía ese "encanto un maduro" que les faltaba todas – _/Si realmente el primer amor de un niño de su madre no me sorprende que Saito la considere como su ideal de belleza/ _-

\- ¿Pasa algo Louise? – Preguntó la mujer al ver como la joven se le quedo viendo – ¿Quieres decirme algo? -

\- ¡No no no! No es nada es que solo… queeee… ¡Me sorprende como tienen el shampoo y el jabón en este tipo de botella! – contesto la joven tomando dichos recipientes y mostrándoselos.

La mujer solo sonrió y dijo – No te preocupes, tu cuerpo madurara en su momento – ante lo dicho Louise se puso roja y salió humo de su cabeza – No te mentiré diciendo que yo a tu edad estaba igual. Pero lo que me dio este cuerpo fueron más cosas que solo el tiempo –

\- ¿Cómo qué? -

\- El ejercicio, mi alimentación… creo que también las aguas termales pero no estoy muy segura y lo más importante -

\- ¿Qué es lo más importante? -

\- El amor – contesto sencillamente Kuzuha.

\- ¿Amor? ¿En serio tiene que ver con el desarrollo del cuerpo? – contesto un poco escéptica la hechicera.

\- Sí, una mujer enamorada cambia y no es para gustarle al hombre que ama, sino es más bien por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca lo que hace que esta cambie -

\- No entiendo bien -

\- Lo entenderás cuando lleves casada un buen tiempo – Agrego Kuzuha – Aunque también, cuando me embaracé de Saito mi cuerpo cambio -

Esa frase causo dos imágenes en la mente de Louise con la primera siendo el cómo se vería Saito de bebé en los brazos de su madre y la segunda era la imagen de ella misma con unos cuantos años más casi siendo la viva imagen de su hermana Cattleya, junto a ella se encontraba arrodillado un joven de cabello negro con una leve muestra le bello facial el cual reposaba la cabeza en el vientre de Louise mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro y la joven paseaba una mano entre el cabello alborotado del joven y con la otra acariciaba suavemente su vientre el cual lucia levemente hinchado mientras ella misma también sonreía.

\- Te acabas de imaginar estando embarazada ¿Cierto? -

La voz de Kuzuha rompió la ilusión en la mente de Louise, está volteo a ver nerviosamente y se percató de que ahora la mujer estaba dentro de la bañera.

\- ¿C-como lo supo? -

\- Estuviste como dos minutos mirándote en el espejo mientras tenías una mano en tu estomago – contesto la mayor. Al ver como Louise se encorvaba de la pena simplemente le volvió a hablar – Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie -

\- ¿De qué está hablando? -

\- No hay nada de malo en imaginarte una familia con el hombre al que amas. Y viéndote a ti y a Saito juntos les puedo asegurar que sus hijos serán hermosos -

La cabeza de la joven simplemente estallo en una nube de humo y luego Kuzuha le dijo que entrara en la bañera para calmarse y que no fuera a pescar un resfriado. Cuando ambas estuvieron ya en el agua la conversación fue más calmada con ambas hablando acerca de Saito ya que su madre quería saber más acerca de los cambios de este y Louise quería saber más de como era antes de ir a Halkeginia.

Al terminar el baño ambas mujeres se dirigieron a las habitaciones que compartirían con sus esposos los cuales no estaban dormidos ya que Haruka estaba viendo la televisión de su habitación y Saito tras preparar el futon le cedió su cama a Louise mientras él estaba observando el techo de la habitación y ya con ambos jóvenes acostados Saito finalmente salió de su ensimismamiento.

\- Es muy raro volver a ver este techo y aun cuando paso tanto tiempo, sentir que fue solo ayer el último día que lo vi -

\- ¿Saito? – La voz de Louis era un poco somnolienta pero lo había escuchado claramente – ¿Qué hacías la última vez que estuviste aquí? -

\- Había llevado a reparar una computadora… Bueno, la iba a llevar y luego el portal apareció –

\- ¿Qué sientes al ver de nuevo esta habitación? -

\- Que tenía mucha más ropa de la que necesito – contesto el joven con una sonrisa.

\- Saito, llevas casi dos años con la misma ropa salvo por las veces que actuamos en cubierto para rescatar a Tabitha y otro par de ocasiones -

\- Tienes razón, ya mañana me pondré algo más a parte de esta piyama… Ahora que lo pienso, creo que mi madre me había comprado ropa nueva unos días antes de ser llevado a Halkeginia. Veré si aún me queda -

\- Pues en estos dos años no te he visto que crecieras – comentó Louis riendo.

\- Mira quién habla, desde la primera vez que nos vimos hasta justo ahora tú no me has llegado siquiera a los ojos -

\- ¡Hey! Ese es un tema delicado, si sigues diciendo eso yo…-

\- No puedes hacer nada porque en primera ya estoy durmiendo en el piso y en segunda tengo el derecho de esposo de poder molestarte con tus inseguridades para que luego me hagas tragarme mis palabras… O un cinturón, lo que pase primero -

\- Lo de hacerte dormir en el suelo llevo sin hacerlo desde hace mucho – alegó la joven.

\- Pero cuando lo hacías era frío, estaba solo y me sentía abandonado – contesto Saito mientras abrazaba fingiendo tener frío.

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Bien! – exclamo la joven. Luis aparto sus cobijas y salió de la cama y con solo una manta y una almohada se acostó a un lado del futon de Saito -¡¿Ya estás feliz?! -

\- Yo no tenía ni almohada ni una manta-

El joven recibió ambos objetos justo en la cara y cuando los retiro miró a Louis acosta directamente en el suelo.

Saito estuvo punto de decir algo pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y solo lanzo los dos objetos devuelta a la cama pero ahora añadió la manta que él mismo tenía.

\- ¿Saito qué haces?-

\- Yo lo que tenía era un montón de paja. Bien, aquí no tenemos paja pero– Saito se deshizo de su almohada y se recorrió para hacer espacio en el futon –Tengo mi futon-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Vamos, yo ya dormí en la cama contigo, en la tierra, en una carreta y en el palacio. Ahora te toca dormir conmigo en mi "montón de paja"-

La joven sin decir nada solo le sonrió a su esposo y se acostó a su lado.

\- Sabes que nos moriremos de frío de esta forma-

Saito paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cabeza de Louis para servirle de almohada y con la otra la sujeto por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

\- También sobrevivimos en la nieve, solo hay que mantener nuestros cuerpos juntos para estar calientes-

Louis se acurruco en el pecho de Saito y en solo unos minutos se quedó dormida, el joven con cuidado saco su brazo de debajo de la cabeza de la chica y la reemplazó con una almohada. Saito se sentó recargado contra un mueble mientras veía dormir a su esposa, una luz tenue salió de las runas de su mano y escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa compañero?-

\- No puedo dormir Derf, todo se siente muy raro-

\- ¿Ahora en qué piensas?– Pregunto preocupada la voz.

\- Tengo miedo– Contesto Saito con voz temblorosa.

\- Miedo de que-

\- De que todo esto se siente tan calmado, tan normal. Tengo miedo de dormirme y que cuando abra los ojos Louis ya no este y qué es todo esto haya sido sólo un sueño-

\- ¿Qué te hace sentir así?-

\- El ver a mis padres, el estar en este cuarto, el hecho de haber estado caminando por esta ciudad lo único que me hace sentir es que realmente no ha pasado tiempo. Todos se siente como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo lo ocurrido hubiera sido sólo una fantasía en mi mente mientras salía a caminar-

\- No sé qué decirte compañero, si eso es lo que piensas no tengo nada para aconsejarte-

\- No te preocupes Derf, sé que todo ha sido real solo que me siento así por el golpe del día de hoy-

Saito se puso de pie y salió en silencio de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se encaminó a la cocina la cual estaba iluminada, al llegar allí se encontró con su madre quien estaba de pie frente al refrigerador mientras comía un tazón de cereal y Saito al ver a la mujer solo se sintió intrigado hasta que esta se percató de su presencia y le hiso una seña con su plato para que el joven se acercara a comer con ella y tras prepararse su propio tazón Saito se encontraba recargado contra el refrigerador frente a su madre.

\- ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?- Le pregunto la Mujer a Saito mientras jugaba con su comida.

\- Y tu mamá ¿Por qué estas despierta?- contesto Saito.

\- Tengo miedo– respondió Kuzuha.

\- ¿De qué?- Pregunto el joven con una ligera idea del motivo.

\- De que cuando despierte ya no estés. Tuve cientos de veces el sueño en el que regresabas ha casa y todo se sentía tan… Real. Pero al final me despertaba, corría a tu habitación y no estabas. Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar-

\- Ya somos dos, yo no quiero dormir ya que tengo miedo a que cuando despierte Louis ya no este que todo haya sido sólo un sueño-

\- Bueno, eso significa que somos iguales– Comento la mujer con una sonrisa.

Ambos prosiguieron su conversación unos minutos más, al terminar se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones con sus pensamientos levemente más aclarados. Saito al entrar a su cuarto observo Louis que seguía dormida, llevaba puesta una blusa para dormir que le había prestado Kuzuha de la cual sobresalían sus suaves piernas, la joven se había acurrucado debido al poco frío que hacía así que Saito tomo una manta de la cama y al acostarse se cubrió a sí mismo y a su esposa a la cual atrajo hacia él con cuidado para no despertarla, le dio un beso en la mejilla y al cerrar los ojos dijo en voz baja.

\- Esto no es un sueño-

* * *

Esta historia esta basada hasta el final del anime, no me he leído las novelas pero si en ellas hay un final diferente o aun prosigue la historia yo no lo se asi que les pido que vean esto como una continuación del anime y no de las novelas.

Sin nada mas que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagándr Deseándoles una grata lectura.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 02: Viejas Amistades, Asuntos Pendientes y Nuevos Problemas

Nota: los honoríficos solo los puse para que se notara la diferencia con respecto a cómo Saito hablaba en Japón y como otros hablaban con él, para mí es un poco incómodo poner cosas como el San, Chan, Kun, Sama, etc. Ya que me suena demasiado (esto va a enojar a un par de personas de la audiencia) otaku, pero debo mantener cierta coherencia en cuanto a la forma de hablar en Japón. Sé que en el anime Siesta dice "Saito-san" y Colbert suele agregar el "-dono" cuando habla con alguien pero eso es porque obviamente era un japonés el que lo escribía pero basándose en que es un país "europeo" esos honoríficos no se usan allí. En conclusión, solo los japoneses hablaran usando honoríficos mientras que los de Halkeginia hablaran sin ellos (a pesar de que en el anime lo hacían).

* * *

Saito abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio el techo de una habitación que no había visto en años, con sus manos busco algo por debajo de la manta hasta que se topó con algo que se movió ante el tacto.

–Buenos días Saito- dijo una adormilada voz que venía de debajo de la manta.

El joven levanto la cubierta pudiendo disfrutar de la vista de su tierna esposa acurrucada en su pecho. Un suspiro salió de lo más profundo del chico mientras retiraba la manta de la cabeza de Louise.

–Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto el chico acariciando la mejilla de la joven.

–De maravilla, este futon aun cuando no es un colchón se siente increíble… ¿Cuándo me arropaste?- pregunto Louise sentándose en el futon.

–En la noche hizo más frio del que creí así que nos arrope- Saito se puso de pie y se dirigió a un ropero que estaba allí, hurgó un rato entre las cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba – ¡Aquí esta! Te dije que mi mamá me compro algo de ropa antes de que yo me fuera, es hora de ver si aún me queda-

–Ya te dije que no has crecido nada desde que te invoque la primera vez- comento Louise viendo a su feliz esposo.

–Si tienes razón, lo que significa que esto aún me queda- el chico saco de debajo de la cama una caja y salió de la habitación no sin antes decir algo más –Sera mejor que te cambies, ya casi es hora de desayunar-

El chico fue directo al baño donde dejo la ropa que tomo mientras la veía con nostalgia.

Louise por su parte salió de la cama y fue al lugar donde su suegra le dijo que se secaría su ropa, allí encontró su uniforme y tras recogerlo se dirigió a la habitación de nuevo a cambiarse. Antes de cambiarse un sentimiento la inundo y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, repentinamente abrió la ventana de la habitación, saco la cabeza y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡BUENOS DÍAS JAPÓN!-

El grito logro escucharse por toda la calle y algunos transeúntes se vieron intrigados por el ruido pero al voltear a ver la ventana no encontraron nada. Louise se encontraba agachada con la cara roja y respirando rápidamente por la excitación, cerró la ventana y comenzó a cambiarse pero al terminar se vio en el espejo que Saito tenía en su habitación y noto que su ropa contrastaba demasiado con el aspecto japonés moderno así que pensó en su primer plan del día ¡Saito la debía llevar de compras!

Saito termino su baño y al salir una vez más se quedó viendo con nostalgia la ropa que había elegido pero esta vez no duro mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a cambiarse. El joven traía puestos unos jeans grises como los que traía antes solo que estos tenían los bordes negros, traía unos calcetines negros y ahora traía una camiseta manga larga blanca que se cerraba con una cremallera plateada con el emblema de una cabeza de león al final de la cadena situada entre el punto medio del hombro izquierdo y el medio del pecho.

–No puedo creer que mamá si me comprara esta ropa, me pregunto en qué nivel me quede la última ves- decía para sí mismo mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo del baño –Ya solo me faltan unas pistoleras atrás de la cadera para que esto sea un cosplay completo-

El chico salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina donde toda su familia ya se encontraba.

–Buenos días hijo ¿Aun te gustan los huevos revueltos?- preguntó su madre al ver al joven.

–Mamá siéntate, yo hare el desayuno- contestó Saito.

–No, tú ya eres un hombre casado y tienes tu propia casa por lo cual eres visita. La visita no hace el desayuno así que siéntate, cállate y disfruta tu desayuno-

Siguiendo la orden Saito se sentó entre su padre y Louise. Al tomar asiento algo le llamo la atención, la cara de su esposa parecía a punto de llorar pero no quitaba el tenedor de su boca y la sonrisa no dejaba su cara. Saito se inclinó hacia su padre quien tranquilamente bebía un café y le dijo susurrando.

– _Pst, papá ¿Qué le pasa a Louise?_-

– _Tu madre_\- contesto el hombre por lo bajo dando rápidos vistazos a su esposa – _Finalmente cumplió uno de sus sueños_-

– _¿De que estas hablando?_-

El adulto le señalo con los ojos a Saito que viera el plato de la joven.

– _¡¿Son los panqueques de mandarina de mamá?!... ¡Son seis! A nosotros apenas si nos da tres_\- decía Saito aun controlando su voz.

– _Así es, tu madre siempre soñó con tener una hija a la cual enseñarle a cocinar… ahora tú tienes esposa y tu madre quiere enseñarle a cocinar como ella_-

Saito se quedó mirando el espacio un rato y pudo imaginarse a él mismo acostado en un sillón con su cabeza descansando en las piernas de Louise mientras ella le daba en la boca rebanadas de unos panqueques.

–Eso no suena para nada mal- dijo el chico con una expresión de tonto tras regresar de su fantasía.

– ¿Estás loco? Recuerda cómo se pone tu madre en la cocina cuando es algo importante-

Ambos hombres reclinaron con cuidado sus sillas para ver la cocina y notaron una extraña forma oscura recubierta con una atemorizante aura moverse en un parpadeo de un lugar a otro, al sentir sus miradas la criatura volteo a ver a los hombres con unos brillantes y aterradores ojos, los hombres simplemente volvieron a acomodar sus sillas sin decir una palabra.

–Tranquilo, Louise pierde los estribos fácilmente. Hacer comida para muchos la sacará de quicio muy rápido así que lo más probable es que solo use las recetas de mamá en fechas especiales para ella y para mí- contesto el joven ante la preocupada vista del padre –Además, mírala. Lo más probable es que solo trate de hacer los panqueques- agregó Saito viendo que a pesar de todo su esposa seguía con la misma expresión y el tenedor aun en su boca.

Al concluir el desayuno Louise le pidió a su esposo que la acompañara a dar un paseo por la ciudad de Tokio ya que su padre debía de presentarse a trabajar y su madre insistió en que salieran para darle tiempo de terminar la limpieza que el día anterior había dejado a medias y a pesar de los alegatos del chico termino saliendo a pasear con la joven.

Ambos chicos pasaban de tienda en tienda con Louise prácticamente arrastrando a Saito para que le comprara toda la ropa que veía, por fortuna el joven había llevado unas monedas de oro de Halkeginia y tras una parada en una casa de cambio consiguieron pasar de oro a yenes el capital. La ropa se seguía acumulando a tal grado que el chico termino contratando un taxi únicamente para hacer una parada en su casa a dejar la ropa y tras volver a la ciudad Saito llevo a Louise a la torre de Tokio para que pudiera observar toda la ciudad.

Aun cuando la gente se le quedaba viendo extraño a la joven extranjera con "cosplay de bruja" que hablaba tan perfectamente el japonés a Saito no le podía importar menos ya que viendo lo feliz que se encontraba su esposa le bastaba, pero aun así hubieron un par de altercados ya que cuando fueron al parque de diversiones un grupo de chicos un poco mayores que Saito trataron de llevarse a Louise con ellos a lo que la chica solo respondió haciéndolos explotar y la pareja tuvo que salir corriendo en cuanto se escuchó que se acercaba la policía.

Tras escapar de la ley la pareja se acercó a una escuela en horario de salida a la que Saito se le quedo viendo ensimismado.

– ¿Esta era tu escuela?- le pregunto Louise a su esposo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

–Todas traen la misma blusa que hiciste que Siesta usara-

–Bueno, ese estilo de uniforme es muy común pero sí, esta era mi escuela. Solía pasar las horas de descanso en ese árbol de allá- comento el joven señalando dicho árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de una pequeña caseta –A su lado está el almacén de mantenimiento, mis amigos y yo solíamos ocultar el contrabando allí ya que el intendente no nos decía nada-

– ¿Contrabando?- pregunto incrédula la chica.

–Revistas y cosas así-

– ¿Cómo la de Kirche?-

–… no. Bueno, por otra parte, déjame ver…- murmuraba el chico mientras que con los ojos seguía el orden de los salones – ¡Ese de allí! El tercero sobre la estatua, ese era mi salón de clases-

–Las escuelas de Japón están muy amontonadas-

–Bueno, aquí no hay terreno como para construir un castillo. Japón solo es una gran isla así que el espacio es algo limitado-

– ¿Por eso existen esos "rascacielos" que hay por todos lados?-

–Sí, algo así-

A pesar de que la conversación se desvió un poco Saito seguía con la mirada fija en su antiguo salón de clases y al notar esto Louise tomo del brazo al chico y trato de atravesar el portal de la escuela.

– ¡¿Qué estas asiendo?!- pregunto alarmado el chico evitando ser llevado dentro.

–Te vez muy triste, solo quiero que sonrías- contesto la joven mientras forcejeaba.

Ambos siguieron peleando un rato y los alumnos que salían solo se les quedaban mirando extrañados por la escena y la curiosa ropa de ambos (principalmente la de Louise).

– ¿Hiraga?-

La voz de un chico saco a ambos de su pelea y al girar se toparon con un grupo de dos chicos y una chica que los veían con detenimiento.

–Hiraga-kun ¿Eres tú?- pregunto la chica la cual tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y este no le llegaba a los hombros.

– _¿Yusu? ¿Hiroto? ¿Kanade?_\- fue lo único que pudo murmurar Saito al ver a los estudiantes.

Tras unas lágrimas y un grito por parte de Saito el cual recibió una fuerte patada en la espinilla por la chica los cinco jóvenes se dirigieron a un parque cercano para poder conversar.

–Así que Saito… ¡¿Dónde demonios estuviste?!- pregunto un chico de cabello negro y alborotado con gafas.

– ¿Qué paso contigo?- pregunto la chica mientras veía con detenimiento a Louise la cual no se alejaba del brazo de Saito.

– ¿Quién es esa nena que está contigo?- preguntó el segundo chico de cabello café oscuro el cual le alcanzaba apenas los hombros y lo traía peinado hacia los lados.

–Uno a la vez- Saito tomo aire y comenzó a responder en orden –Yusu: bueno, en donde estuve es un poco difícil de explicar pero dejémoslo en que me perdí en el extranjero y termine trabajando como criado para poder regresar aquí. Kanade: no puedo explicar que me pasó pero no fue nada malo, de hecho ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida. Y Hiroto… ella es Louise-

Los tres chicos se veían extrañados entre sí sin decir nada.

– ¿Qué ocurre chicos?-

–Bueno, se siente raro que nos llames por nuestros nombres- comento Hiroto rascándose la mejilla.

–… ¡Oh cierto! Los honoríficos, lo siento es que en el extranjero no los usan y como llevo ya mucho fuera deje de usarlos- contesto Saito.

–Saito ¿Puedes decirme quienes son ellos?- preguntó Louise aun agarrada al brazo de su esposo.

–Cierto, él es Tanikase Yusu- dijo señalando al de lentes –Ella es Kobayakawa Kanade- señalo a la chica –Y el ultimo es Furinji Hiroto- señalando al de cabello largo –Ellos eran mis amigos en secundaria-

– ¿Eran?- pregunto Hiroto cruzando los brazos.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que por lo menos Tanikase me dio por muerto-

El susodicho solo subió los hombros y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

– ¿Y ella?- pregunto Louise viendo a la chica – ¿Qué era de ti?-

–Kobayakawa-san se sentaba a un lado mío en la escuela así que casi siempre era a quien le pedía algún lápiz si se me olvidaba el mío-

–Casi siempre se le olvidaba- comento la chica al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano a Louise –Mucho gusto Louise-san, es un placer conocer a una amiga de Hiraga-kun-

–Bueno… ella no es solo un amiga- comento Saito rascándose la cabeza –Recuerdan que les dije que trabaje un tiempo como criado. Bueno, la casa para la que trabaje era la casa de Louise-

– ¿Entonces ella es tu dueña?- pregunto Yusu.

–Bueno, para no hacer la historia larga solo digamos que trabaje un tiempo para ella y luego nos enamoramos-

–Eso suena muy romántico ¿Entonces son novios?- pregunto Kanade con los ojos brillosos.

–Bueno…- Saito levanto su mano derecha mostrando su argolla –De hecho ella es mi esposa-

Los tres chicos se quedaron atónitos a tal grado que sus mochilas cayeron al piso y aun con eso no reaccionaron.

–_Tenías razón, es mejor mantener lo de que estamos casados en secreto-_ le dijo Louise a su esposo al oído.

Tras unos minutos los chicos procesaron todo y finalmente reaccionaron con Kanade siendo la primera.

– ¿Casados? No son muy jóvenes para eso-

–No, en el país de Louise puedes casarte a partir de los 16 años- contesto Saito.

–Eso es muy joven, pero ¿No llevas poco de conocerla?- pregunto Hiroto.

–Ya están igual que mis padres, la conozco desde hace casi dos años. En Norteamérica hay personas que se casan a las 20 horas de conocerse- contesto devuelta el interrogado.

–Pero esos son norteamericanos, nosotros somos japoneses. Nosotros no aceleramos las cosas-

–Pero yo pase un infierno y ella siempre estuvo conmigo, yo no diría que aceleré nada- contesto Saito.

–Bueno, lo que tú digas. Señorita Vallière, ¿Qué le vio de interesante a este pelmazo como para casarse con él?- pregunto Yusu viendo a los ojos a la pelirosa.

Louise se llevó un dedo al mentón mientras pensaba la respuesta y al obtenerla solo dijo.

–Bueno, en una palabra lo definiría como… un tonto- con la respuesta de Louise Saito se fue de cara al suelo –Siempre fue un tonto y un pervertido desde la primera vez que lo vi pero… aun con lo mal que lo llegue a tratar en ocasiones él nunca me abandono, aun cuando decía que me dejaría o que se iría nunca me dejo atrás-

Los tres chicos se quedaron un poco pasmados al ver la sonrisa que la chica tenía en los labios y Kanade fue la primera en hablar.

–Bueno, Hiraga-kun siempre fue así- la joven le dedico una sonrisa al chico del que hablaba –Nunca abandonaba a sus amigos. Claro, nada tan profundo como lo que usted dijo pero siempre nos ayudaba cuando lo necesitábamos-

–Lo de pervertido también- agregó Hiroto –Él solía ser el que llevaba el mejor material de- el chico carraspeo un poco y usando sus manos para el gesto dijo –"Lectura" a la escuela-

– ¿Enserio?- pregunto Louise viendo inquisitivamente a su esposo.

– ¡Hey, miren la hora!- dijo Saito nervioso mientras veía el reloj de poste que estaba en el parque –Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde y Louise y yo tenemos que regresar a casa, apuesto a que tienen mucho que discutir entre ustedes así que los dejamos-

Evitando más detalles Saito comenzó a empujar a su esposa lejos de los otros chicos hasta que Yusu lo sujeto de la camiseta.

–Antes de que te vayas tengo algo que decirte Hiraga… en privado-

Ambos caminaron a solo unos metros de Louise y los otros dos chicos y cuando estuvieron a suficiente distancia comenzaron a hablar sentados en un banco.

– ¿Qué ocurre Tanikase? Me estas asustando- pregunto Saito mientras veía los árboles.

– Se nota que no le has contado muchas cosas a la señorita Vallière así que te lo tengo que preguntar, ¿Ya le hablaste de Sendou-san?- pregunto Yusu muy seriamente ya que entrelazo sus dedos frente a su cara mientras el reflejo de la luz hacia parecer sus lentes completamente blancos.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Touka-san con todo esto?-

–Ella volvió Hiraga-

– ¡¿Cuándo?!- pregunto Saito alarmado poniéndose de pie.

–Regreso hace unas dos semanas… ¿No la viste cuando saliste de tu casa?-

– ¿Sigue viviendo donde mismo?-

–Sería buena idea que prepares a tu esposa para que la conozca… y que te prepares tú para lo que vendrá-

–Vamos Tanikase, no seas tan dramático. Llevo sin ver a Touka-san más de tres años, lo más probable es que ella consiguiera algún novio en Okinawa-

–Yo solo cumplo mi rol como tu amigo advirtiéndote del peligro, que tú me hagas caso o no es decisión tuya-

–Gracias Tanikase, pero yo ya veré que hago-

Saito regreso con Louise quien estaba bebiendo una lata de sopa de una máquina expendedora mientras los otros dos repetían "fondo fondo" y tras acabarse la lata Saito se llevó a la joven.

De camino a casa Saito tomo un autobús y Louise se quedó dormida en su hombro debido a la vibración del vehículo y mientras viajaban las runas en la mano del chico comenzaron a brillar y una voz en su cabeza resonó.

–_Tengo que preguntarlo compañero, ¿Quién es esa chica de la que tu amigo te advirtió?- _pregunto la voz de Derflinger desde dentro de la mente del chico.

–Su nombre es Sendou Touka, es una vieja amiga de la primaria de la cual estuve enamorado hasta secundaria cuando su familia la mando a una escuela para chicas en Okinawa. No la he visto en poco más de tres años- respondió el chico mentalmente.

– _¿Temes que ella despierte algunos sentimientos?-_

–_Bueno, yo no diría que estaba "enamorado". Veras, Sendou-san era popular en la escuela únicamente por dos razones, había entrado a mitad del año y porque ella era pelirroja natural y esa combinación para cualquier niño es llamativa así que rápidamente se vio rodeada de los demás chicos pero… digamos que yo estaba teniendo algunos problemas y no me podía concentrar en la niña nueva. Durante las mañanas sin siquiera verla a los ojos le decía "buenos días" y era todo, eso poco a poco despertó su interés ya que yo era el único que no estaba atosigándola y cuando descubrió que vivía a solo unas casas de la mía trato de visitarme y descubrió la bronca que tenía en mi casa ya que había suspendido cuatro exámenes y ella quiso ayudarme pero era incluso peor que yo en esas materias así que estudiábamos juntos para evitar reprobar y poco a poco nos volvimos amigos, ya con mi crisis superada ya me comencé a fijar en mi "nueva compañera pelirroja" y caí ante su actitud y apariencia como todos los demás-_

– _¿No te enamoraste?-_

–Bueno, puede que sí pero… te dije que ella se fue. Nunca le dije lo que sentía y así me quede hasta que ocurrió lo de Halkeginia-

Saito se quedó mirando las luces de la calle que a medida que bajaba el sol comenzaban a encenderse.

–_No sé qué pasara Derf, pero no quiero que por una tontería pierda a Louise-_

–_Entonces si crees que esa chica podría hacerte flaquear-_

–_Tengo un favor que pedirte amigo-_

– _¿Cuál?-_

–_Si sientes que voy a hacer algo estúpido grítame en el oído o cáusame una embolia, lo que sea para no hacer algo estúpido-_

–_No lo hare, eso es cosa tuya. Tú y solo tú puedes decidir si sucumbir o ser más fuerte-_

El chico solo seguía viendo las luces mientras notaba que estaba cada vez más cerca de su casa y cuando llegaron a su parada despertó a Louise. De camino a casa ya una vez a pie Saito tenía un nudo en la garganta tratando de decirle algo a su esposa y esta al notarlo solo se detuvo.

– ¿Saito?- dijo Louise desde detrás de su esposo – ¿Te ocurre algo?-

Saito detuvo su avance y giró para ver a los ojos a su esposa la cual se veía realmente preocupada.

–Louise, hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo el chico –Vez esa casa de tejado verde- menciono mientras apuntaba con la mano a una casa levemente más abajo de ellos por el desnivel de la calle –Allí solía vivir una vieja amiga, su nombre es Sendou Touka-

Louise solo se quedó mirando en la dirección de la casa mientras Saito seguía hablando.

–La conocí cuando solo tenía 10 años y fuimos muy buenos amigos durante cuatro años hasta que se mudó para ir a otra escuela-

– ¿Te enamoraste de ella?- pregunto Louise sin dejar de ver en la misma dirección.

Saito bajo la cabeza hasta que su cabello pudo cubrir sus ojos y en esa posición contestó.

–Sí, fue la primera chica de la que me enamore en mi vida. Nada ocurrió entre nosotros pero tampoco logre decirle lo que sentía-

– ¿Aun estás enamorado de ella?-

–No lo creo, llevo casi tres años sin verla y ahora te amo a ti, solo que no estoy seguro de cómo actuar si las dos se llegan a encontrar-

–Después de Tabitha, Kirche, Siesta y Tiffania creo que puedo lidiar con otras chicas sin perder los estribos. Solo una duda ¿Ella estaba enamorada de ti?-

–No lo sé, creo que no ya que había un chico durante los últimos dos años con el que salió antes de irse a Okinawa-

– ¿Cómo es ella?-

–Déjame ver… es pelirroja, tenía la piel blanca como Tabitha y su cabello era casi tan largo como Kirche solo que eso fue hace años y a lo mejor ya cambio su peinado, probablemente ya sea casi tan alta como Siesta ya que de pequeños mediamos casi lo mismo y…- el joven comenzó a frotarse las sienes esperando que otro recuerdo llegara a su mente pero salvo por que la chica tenía los ojos negros como casi cualquier otra persona nada más abordo su mente –No, creo que eso es todo-

Louise levanto su mano señalando en dirección a la casa de tejado verde y hablo.

– ¿Es ella?-

Saito enfocó su vista y pudo ver a una chica de tez clara y cabello rojo agarrado a la parte superior de su cabeza en una cola de caballo, traía unos jeans blancos con el borde de las mangas doblados con unas zapatillas deportivas rojas con blanco, en la parte superior traía una camiseta amarilla de maga corta y sobre los hombros portaba una chamarra del mismo material y color que sus pantalones. La joven traía un chicle en la boca con el cual jugaba y en las manos traía un par de bolsas del mercado mientras conversaba con una mujer de avanzada edad.

– ¿Touka?- fue lo único que pudo decir Saito al ver el cambio de la chica.

Mientras la joven seguía subiendo el desnivel platicando alegremente con la anciana Saito y Louise se ocultaron tras uno de los postes de luz de la calle y desde la distancia vieron como la chica llevo a la mujer hasta su casa y tras dejar las bolsas dentro regresó por el mismo camino. Louise peleaba en voz baja con Saito mientras la chica pasaba a un lado de su escondite y en un momento Louise salió del refugio dejando a Saito con el brazo estirado por tratar de detenerla.

La pelirosa se puso a mitad de la calle justo detrás de su objetivo y habló.

–Disculpa, ¿Tú eres Sendou Touka?- pregunto Louise captando la atención de la chica la cual se detuvo.

Sin darse la vuelta solo giró su torso levemente e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que volteaba a quien la había llamado, sus parpados estaba un poco caídos pero eso solo hacía ver su expresión como si estuviera malhumorada y tras inflar una burbuja con su chicle y reventarla hablo.

– ¿Quién quiere saber? No te conozco-

Saito desde su escondite solo podía pensar para sí mismo.

–_Touka se ha vuelto más agresiva, antes era un poco temperamental pero ahora parece una pandillera_-

Volviendo con las chicas Louise no noto nada de raro en el comportamiento de la joven ya que en su propia escuela se había topado con chicas así.

–Mi nombre es Louise. Hiraga Saito es un conocido mío y él me conto de ti-

–Pues si vienes a verlo estas mal, me dijeron que desapareció hace dos años así que vete, aquí no lo encontraras-

Lo dicho por la chica sumada a su expresión podría parecer una amenaza pero sonaba más a un concejo que a una orden.

– ¿Y si te dijera que yo lo encontré?-

Al oír eso la chica dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia Louise dejando ver que casi era tan alta como Kirche. Al acercarse agarro fuertemente a Louise por el broche de su capa y blusa y la jaló hacia ella acercando su rostro y levantando a la pelirosa unos centímetros del piso.

– ¡No digas estupideces! ¡No dejare que nadie juegue así con las esperanzas de sus padres!- Touka soltó a Louise prácticamente lanzándola hacia el suelo –Vete de aquí a no ser que quieras problemas- la chica se tronó los huesos de los nudillos al decir eso ultimo y esa fue la señal para que Saito saliera de su escondite.

El chico se puso entre su esposa y la otra chica tan rápido que apenas si las dos lo alcanzaron a notar.

– ¡Touka detente!- el grito de Saito retumbo por toda la calle mientras veía a la chica con su cabello cubriéndole uno de sus ojos pero con solo ver el otro se podía ver lo enojado que estaba.

– ¿Saito-san?- dijo en voz baja la chica al reconocerlo – ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…?-

Saito ayudo a Louise a ponerse de pie mientras Touka aun trataba de procesar lo ocurrido.

–No, esto no puede ser, fui a ver a tus padres hace una semana para encontrarte y me dijeron que llevabas años desaparecido… ¡Pero estas aquí! ¿Cómo es posible?-

Saito tras ver el raspón que Louise se había hecho en la pierna por la caída la sujetó pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de él y sin ver a Touka a los ojos contestó.

–Regrese ayer por la tarde, mis padres aún están tratando de entender lo que me paso- volteo a ver a Louise la cual perecía quejarse por el golpe y el raspón –Y ella te dijo la verdad, Louise fue quien me trajo de regreso-

El joven paso de largo a Touka mientras caminaba hacia su casa ayudando a Louise.

–Ayúdame a entender Saito-san- decía la joven siguiéndolos a ambos a paso lento –Desapareciste unos meses después de que yo me fuera y tus padres pensaron que habías ido a buscarme a Okinawa y ahora me dices que regresaste una semana después de que yo llegara-

–No estuve perdido, solo es que deje el país por un tiempo-

– ¿Entonces no fuiste tras de mí? Creí que estabas enamorado de mí y que te perdiste tratando de buscarme-

–Lo estuve, antes. Touka, te responderé lo que quieras mañana pero ahora tengo que tratar la herida de Louise- fue lo único que dijo Saito antes de levantar a la pelirosa en sus brazos y comenzar a caminar a su casa.

Antes de entrar por la puertecilla del cerco Louise le dijo algo al oído a Saito, se bajó de sus brazos y dejando al chico en la puerta de la casa ella entró.

– ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Touka desde fuera del cerco.

–Dijo que tenía que hablar contigo- contesto Saito.

– ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto devuelta Touka mientras Saito caminaba al cerco.

–Sera una larga historia así que vamos al parque de la esquina, aun no lo han derribado como creías-

Louise solo vio por la ventana como los dos se alejaban sin siquiera hablarse y ella solo murmuro.

–Confió en ti Saito-

* * *

Tras llegar al parque y tomar asiento Saito le conto a la chica una versión simplificada sobre lo que le paso y aprovechó para calmarse ya que aún seguía enojado por como trató a Louise y por su parte Touka solo pudo hacerle las ya esperadas preguntas sobre lo que le paso pero Saito no pudo contestar muchas de ellas debido a que la única respuesta para ellas era "magia".

–Bueno, es una extraña historia- comento la joven colocando sus codos en sus rodillas mientras sostenía su barbilla con las manos.

–Dímelo a mí, yo la viví- contesto Saito reclinándose en la banca.

– ¿Entonces… te casaste con esa chica?-

–Sip-

–Ella fue el motivo por el que dejaste Japón-

–Sip-

–Pero antes de verla en su país no tenías ni idea de quien era… ¿Acaso era tu novia en línea?-

– ¡No!-

–Lo siento, pero me contaste muy pocas cosas así que estoy tratando de unir los puntos-

–Sería más fácil explicarte si Louise estuviera aquí-

– ¿Por qué?-

–Bueno, las partes que no te conté es porque no me creerías, pero ella puede probar lo que digo-

–Bueno, entonces tendremos que hablar mañana con ella presente, tengo que disculparme. Solo fue que cuando llegue y vi a tu madre a punto de llorar cuando le pregunte por ti… solo no pude aguantar pensar que era una embaucadora que les diría como encontrarte-

–No quita lo que hiciste pero estoy seguro que lo entenderá-

El chico se puso de pie y se paró frente a la chica que aun con la barbilla en sus manos lo miraba desde abajo.

–Un gusto volver a verte Touka-san, me habría gustado que fuera en una situación distinta pero al menos me alegro de volver a verte- dijo Saito extendiéndole la mano.

– ¿Touka-san? Si no me equivoco hace unos minutos solo me dijiste Touka- comentó la joven arqueando una ceja.

–Bueno, en el extranjero no se usan honoríficos así que perdí la costumbre- contesto nervioso el chico rascándose la cabeza.

–Bueno, solo llámame Touka. En Okinawa nadie me decía Touka-san así que no me importa-

–Muy bien Touka, hasta mañana-

Saito dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del parque.

– ¡Hey Saito! Lo aceptaste muy rápido, lo de mi nombre-

–A Louise la llame por su nombre desde que la conocí- fue la respuesta del chico y después siguió caminando.

La joven se quedó sentada viendo la silueta de Saito desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche mientras hablaba para sí misma.

–Ha cambiado, pensé que si lo veía seria solo un tonto más. Ahora parece un chico muy centrado, parece… todo un hombre, habla como uno y ya hasta se casó- la joven suspiró mientras se recargaba en la banca –Parece que realmente se me fue uno bueno cuando me mude, pero estoy feliz de volverlo a ver y que su madre ya no llore. Ellos me cuidaron y me trataron con mucho cariño cuando era una niña, ahora es mi turno de tratarlos bien y debo comenzar con disculparme con esa chica-

* * *

Saito camino un poco en el patio de su casa antes de entrar y se encontró con su esposa siendo tratada de sus raspones por su madre y esta al verlo solo pudo hablar sin separar sus ojos de lo que estaba haciendo.

–Te preguntaría que fue lo que paso pero Louise ya me lo dijo todo. Yo también me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi a la pequeña Sendou-chan con esa apariencia pero no creí que se volviera tan agresiva-

–Sí que fue una sorpresa. Louise, Touka dijo que lo sentía. Pensó que eras algún tipo de embaucadora que solo querría sacarles dinero a mis padres, por eso se portó así contigo pero dijo que mañana ya se disculparía como es debido- comento Saito aun en la puerta.

– ¿Y porque pensó que era una embaucadora?- pregunto la joven mientras la mujer aun le trataba el raspón en la rodilla.

–Bueno, aquí en la tierra suelen haber personas que fingen tener habilidades para encontrar personas y cobran mucho dinero por ello, creo que te confundió por tu uniforme y pensó que solo eras una psíquica falsa-

–Ya me dijiste que en este mundo la magia no existe así que puedo asumir que todos los psíquicos son falsos y lo de los embaucadores también pasa en Tristain. Durante las guerras algunos soldados desaparecen y algunos malvivientes aprovechan para hacerse pasar por buscadores los cuales encontraran a los soldados desaparecidos por una suma de dinero-

–De hecho tu tía Ito trato de contactar a un psíquico una vez para encontrarte- agrego Kuzuha a la conversación – ¿Y cómo te fue con Sendou-chan?-

–Solo platicamos un poco y le conté que estaba casado, mañana le explicare lo de la magia- contesto Saito tomando asiento junto a su madre.

– ¿Por qué le dirás a ella de eso y a tus otros amigos no?- pregunto confusa Louise.

–Touka es algo diferente, fue una gran amiga en el pasado y aun cuando te lastimo lo hizo por mi familia así que aún nos tiene en estima. A ella no le puedo ocultar algo como eso, aparte de que como regresare a Halkeginia sería mejor que ella sepa que no solo desaparecí del mundo-

–No entiendo mucho tu lógica pero está bien- fue lo único que la joven respondió.

La puerta principal se abrió y Haruka entro notándose cansado, dejo caer su portafolios y se tumbó en el sofá individual con tal fuerza que casi se va de espaldas.

– ¿Qué te paso papá?- le pregunto Saito al hombre.

–Nada, solo que ya pedí mis vacaciones- contesto su padre.

– ¿Pero?-

–Pero como estamos en una fecha de entrega quieren que haga el trabajo de un mes en solo esta semana, así que estaré llegando tarde estos días pero a cambio me darán una semana más de vacaciones-

–Suena bien… pero no es necesario que te sobre exijas tanto solo por mí-

–No es solo por ti hijo, tu madre ya se merece algo de tiempo con tu viejo y yo necesito descansar un poco más. Aparte, conseguiré una semana extra así que bien vale el esfuerzo-

–Bueno, entonces solo tengo un par de días para hacer turismo con Louise-

– ¿Y porque no la llevas con tu abuelo a la provincia de Ise?- pregunto su madre mientras recogía el portafolios de su esposo –Podrías aprovechar para devolverle la escopeta de una vez-

–Suena como una buena idea. Louise te va a fascinar la aldea en la que vive mi abuelo es muy diferente a la aldeas de Tristain- comento exaltado Saito.

–También podrías pedirle que te haga una espada nueva- agrego Haruka –Recuerda que tu abuelo sabe hacer Katanas artesanales, así podrías remplazar la que se te rompió-

–No creo que sirva, mis poderes solo funcionan con armas hechas para combate y las armas artesanales aun cuando son hechas como armas no dejan de ser realmente para decoración-

–Bueno, aun cuando no puedas conseguir otra espada realmente deberías llevarme. Quiero conocer a tu abuelo y ver una villa japonesa-

–Decidido, mañana iremos con el abuelo-

–Lleva a Sendou-chan contigo. A tu abuelo siempre le agrado- agrego la mujer y luego le dijo a su hijo al oído –_Aparte, así podrás darles tiempo a Louise y a Sendou-chan para que se lleven bien-_

–Bueno, decidido. Mañana para con el abuelo- comento Saito ya haciendo planes en su cabeza.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo 2. Ya sé que estoy metiendo muchos personajes random pero que esperaban ¿Qué Saito fuera un paria sin amigos o algo así? Y lo de la amiga de la infancia me lo debatí mucho pero en vez de usar al cliché de amiga de la infancia tímida y preocupada preferí una versión distinta, no adelantare más cosas de la personalidad de Sendou Touka ya que eso será necesario para el futuro.

Para los que se preguntan qué onda con los nombres pues la verdad me lis invente o solo los recordé de algunos personajes de aquí y allá pero los apellidos sí que los tengo claros.

Sendou Touka – su nombres es por Sendou Yukari de Rosario + Vampire y Touka de Tokio Ghoul.

Tanikase Yusu – Su apellido es por Tanikase Nagate de Knights Of Sydonnia

Kobayakawa Kanade – Su apellido es por Kobayakawa Sena de Eye Shield 21 serie de la cual mi hermano es fan y me recomendó el apellido.

Furinji Hiroto – su nombre es por Furinji Miu de Kenichi y Hiroto (El puto amo) de Inazuma Eleven el cual fue capitán del equipo Genesis en la temporada de Alien.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 03: La resurrección de Derflinger.

A la mañana siguiente tras unas horas de empacar Saito, Louise y Touka se encuentran viajando en un tren de camino a la aldea del abuelo de Saito en la región de Ise y la joven de cabello rosa se encuentra dormida mientras los otros dos conversan.

–Es difícil creer que tú y precisamente tú hayas matado a un dragón apocalíptico, te hayas cargado un ejército de 10,000 tipos y detenido a un sujeto que quiso estallar una ciudad- le decía Touka a Saito mientras contaba con su mano las hazañas del joven.

–No olvides lo de salvar dos princesas, puede que no fuera algo muy grande pero tiene su mérito- agregó el chico.

–Pero… No eras así. Si no recuerdo mal eras un miedoso que le sacaba la vuelta a las peleas y no aguantaba un golpe-

–En primera, tu ocasionabas las peleas y luego querías que yo me metiera y en segundo lugar tu pegabas muy fuerte y por eso no dejaba que me pegadas- reclamó Saito.

–… ¡Tienes razón!- exclamo sorprendida la chica –Cambiando de tema. Louise se durmió muy rápido no te parece-

–Bueno, tal parece que los vehículos de aquí la adormecen con la vibración-

–La comprendo, hay veces que me quedaba dormida en el autobús y termine llegando hasta la estación central-

El joven desvió la mirada al equipaje de su amiga y una caja metálica plateada resaltaba demasiado ya que la chica la tenían las piernas.

–Touka, ¿Qué traes en esa caja?- preguntó el muchacho.

– ¿Esto?- preguntó de regreso a la joven tocando la caja –Es una sorpresa para cuando esté acabada tu espada-

– ¿Y si no puedo conseguir una?-

–Pues nunca sabrás que hay aquí dentro-

Ambos chicos siguieron hablando mientras el tren proseguía su viaje y estación tras estación los temas cambiaban y Louise recorría su cuerpo cada vez más abajo hasta que su cabeza terminó en el regazo de su esposo pero ninguno de los dos conscientes le tomo mucha importancia y la plática prosiguió mientras Saito solo paseaba su mano por entre los cabellos de Louise a lo que Touka hizo la comparación de que parecía una gatita trayendo a la memoria del chico aquel disfraz que la joven uso hace tiempo. Tras varias horas de viaje los jóvenes finalmente llegaron a la provincia de Ise y al tomar un autobús el cual los dejo en casa del abuelo de Saito.

–Muy bien- dijo el chico armándose de valor para tocar la puerta –Lo último que mi abuelo supo de mí es que estaba perdido, no quiero darle un infarto así que…-

–Ve tu solo Saito, nosotras esperamos aquí ¿No señorita Vallière?- Touka le sonreía a la joven mientras la chica de cabello rosa solo asentía.

Dando un paso al frente del chico abrió la rejilla de la casa de estilo japonés antiguo completamente hecha de madera. Saito subió los cuatro escalones de piedra solo para congelarse justo en la puerta, acercó su mano a la campanilla de metal arriba de la puerta y usando el listón que colgaba de esta la comenzó a hacer sonar.

– ¿Quién anda allí?- preguntó una voz ronca de procedencia masculina –Susaku, si eres tu juro que esta vez el balde acabara donde no te entra el…- el hombre abrió la puerta y se encontró de cara Saito.

El sujeto era un hombre mayor que por sus canas y falta de cabello en la zona del frente del cráneo aparentaba estar cerca de su sesentas, era un 50% más alto que Saito y las facciones compartidas entre el joven y su padre también eran visibles en el anciano tales como los ojos azules, la forma del rostro y la manera alborotada como tenían el cabello en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

–Hola abuelo, tiempo sin verte- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Saito tratando de calmar a su abuelo el cual cada vez cambiaba de expresión a una de espanto – ¿Abuelo?-

– ¿Saito? ¿Eres tú en verdad?- preguntó el anciano mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el joven.

–Si abuelo, soy yo- contestó el chico mientras lanzaba sus brazos para corresponder el abrazo.

–Saito, Saito tú…- decía el hombre mientras dirigía sus brazos a la zona de los hombros y sin aviso agarro el chico del cuello – ¡Eres una pequeña sabandija!- gritó el anciano mientras estrangulado a su nieto – ¡Casi le das un infarto tu abuela! ¡Tu Madre fue al hospital por buscarte y mi hijo casi sufre una crisis nerviosa!- Mientras más apretaba el hombre parecía como si una parte del alma del muchacho saliera por su boca – ¡¿Y de la nada crees que puedes llegar a mi casa acompañado por dos señoritas como si nada hubiera pasado?!-

–Abuelo… No respiro- La casi ahogada vos de Saito no parecía alcanzar al anciano el cual no aflojaba el agarre aun cuando el chico le golpeaba repetidamente el brazo.

– ¡No sé lo que les hayas hecho estas chiquillas pero no te dejare ocultarte mi casa!-

– ¡Señora Hiraga!- gritó Touka al pie de la pequeña escalera –Saito… -kun, vino a visitarlo-

–Sí claro, me imagino. No sé qué te haya hecho este pelmazo pero ahora mismo lo mandaré al otro mundo- respondió el viejo sin voltear a ver a la chica.

–Esto no funcionara, Louise ¿Alguna idea?- al terminar de formular la pregunta Touka volteo a ver a su compañera y solo la vio sosteniendo su varita la cual brillaba con un leve resplandor azul – ¡Espera Louise, eso no…!-

– ¡EXPLOSIÓN!-

Desde lo lejos se alcanzó a escuchar el estruendo y algunos pudieron ver la enorme nube de humo la cual para cuando se disipo tanto Touka como los dos hombres se encontraban en el piso chamuscados a medias y la joven solo guardó su varita y se acercó al anciano.

–Abuelo Hiraga, Saito no nos ha hecho nada y él sólo vino para visitarlo por petición de sus padres. Si nos da tiempo podemos contarle lo que le paso y porque desapareció-

El viejo solo pudo quejarse ya que aún seguía aturdido por el estallido.

* * *

Un rato después

Tras tratar por poco más de una hora finalmente lograron explicarle a Souichirou todo con respecto a la desaparición de su nieto y este finalmente dejo de ahorcar al muchacho.

–Abuelo, tengo una pregunta- dijo Saito mientras se frotaba su adolorido cuello – ¿Dónde está la abuela?-

–Bueno, tu abuela…- comenzó Souichirou mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

– ¿Se volvió a ir?- preguntó Saito con una ceja levantada – ¿Ahora qué hiciste?-

–Es que últimamente me llegan muchos pedidos para forjar, son tantos que he comenzado a rechazarlos casi todos-

– ¿Y eso?-

–No tienes idea de lo que para los occidentales por una katana-

–Sí, sí que la tengo- contestó el chico recordando cuánto pagaban algunos nobles por cosas venidas de Japón –Pero eso no explica porque se fue la abuela-

–Bueno, ella quiere remodelar la casa, quiere remodelar la forja y también me dice que le pida al hijo de la familia Kamiya que me ayude-

– ¿Otra vez el pleito de la remodelación? Creí que eso ya lo habían olvidado- Saito se puso de pie seguido por su abuelo y las chicas – ¿Dónde está? Yo iré a verla-

–Esta con la Sra. Yanagida-

–Bien, aún recuerdo donde vive así que… Voy a salir. Touka, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- Saito ya casi salía de la habitación acompañado por Louise.

–No gracias, Imagínate que reaccione como tu abuelo por verte con nosotras dos. Mejor ve solo con Louise, no sea que le dé un infarto ahora sí- contestó la pelirroja volviendo a tomar asiento.

–Ok, andando Louise-

La pareja salió de la habitación y solo se escuchó cuando abrieron y cerraron la puerta, entonces Touka volteo a ver al anciano y con expresión seria comenzó hablar.

–Muy bien Souichirou-san, es hora de explicarle el segundo motivo por el que estamos aquí-

– ¿No era para devolverme mi escopeta?- preguntó el anciano con una expresión crédula.

–… bueno, el tercer motivo-

* * *

Tras un "largo" camino Louise y Saito finalmente llegaron a la residencia Yanagida y no tardaron mucho en localizar a la abuela del chico ya que estaba hablando en el patio con otra mujer de casi la misma edad.

Cuando la mujer vio al muchacho se quedó sin habla y rápidamente fue hacia él, estando ya a solo centímetros la anciana levanto sus manos Para alcanzar el rostro del chico y por reacción Saito se llevó una mano al cuello pero la mujer solo lo tomo de la cara, paseaba sus manos por el rostro del muchacho casi como si quisiera grabarse cada rincón en su tacto y al final solo lo abrazo repentinamente y Saito tras procesar todo devolvió el abrazo. Ya con la mujer más calmada tanto Louise como el chico le contaron todo lo que pudieron sin mencionar la magia ya que la Sra. Yanagida seguía presente y tras una leve discusión la abuela de Saito decidió acompañados de regreso a la casa del abuelo.

En el viaje de regreso ya le contaron a la anciana lo respectivo a la magia y como prueba Louise creo un pequeño cristal de hielo así como Tabitha le había enseñado pero cuando este comenzó a vibrar y a resplandecer Saito por acto reflejo lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas al cielo y entonces exploto creando una nube de neblina blanca que se disolvió rápido.

Tras regresar a casa encontraron a Touka aplicándolo una llave de lucha el anciano el cual golpeaba repetidamente el piso en señal de rendición.

Tras unos minutos

–Bueno hijo, tú *****ahem*** **amiga ya me explico tu "tercer" motivo para venir aquí y déjame decirte que no podré hacerte una espada- decía Souichirou mientras veía a Touka.

– ¿Por qué? Creí que eras un buen herrero, que no es por eso que tú y la abuela pelean tanto- preguntó Saito.

–No saques ahora se tema. El punto es que con lo que ella me explico del truco con tus habilidades es que tiene que ser un arma hecha para combate, directamente hecha con el objetivo de estar en un campo de batalla-

– ¿Y? si mal no recuerdo tus espadas están bien hechas-

–El problema es que no importa cuánto lo intente, llevo mucho haciendo espadas decorativas. Las que yo hago sí son duras y tienen buen filo… Pero no son verdaderas espadas. Solo son meras decoraciones y casi todos herreros de aquí tienen el mismo problema que yo y eso es que ninguno ve sus trabajos como armas-

–Oh bueno- contestó Saito levantando los hombros –Ese no era mi principal objetivo al venir aquí así que tendré que usar puras armas de Halkeginia… ¿Al menos me podrías hacer una decorativa para mi casa?- como si estuvieran coordinadas tanto Touka como la anciana vieron inquisitivamente al hombre y este pasó un trago de saliva, carraspeó su garganta y prosiguió.

–Bueno, puede que haya una opción…-

* * *

Parte este de la aldea

Oculta entre la maleza se encontraba una pequeña cabaña que parecía estar en ruinas con una bien cuidada forja a su lado, Souichirou, Saito, Louise y Touka se encontraban frente a la puerta con el anciano tocando insistentemente.

– ¡Yamagishi abre! ¡Que tienen un pedido!- ante la falta de respuesta Souichirou seguían tocando pero ahora casi tiraba la puerta a golpes – ¡Matsuda abre la maldita puerta o la tiro!-

– ¡Hiraga, cierra la jodida boca o te la…!- La voz detuvo su amenaza al abrir la puerta y toparse no solo con Souichirou sino también con los jóvenes –… ¿Enserio? El pedido es para ellos-

–Cállate y te explicó- fue la respuesta Souichirou mientras entraba a la cabaña sin siquiera preguntar.

Tras OTRA explicación de la situación finalmente consiguieron que el anciano Matsuda comprendiera el motivo del pedido y tras meditar todo lo dicho su respuesta fue…

–No- contesto Matsuda sin miramientos.

–Una pregunta abuelo, dijiste que todos los herreros de aquí tenían la misma complicación que tú así que ¿Porque él es diferente?- preguntó o el muchacho viendo con extrañeza a su anfitrión.

–Bueno hijo, aun cuando no lo creas ese saco de huesos con pocos modales es descendiente de un clan de herreros que vivió en esta provincia ¿Sabes cuál?-

El chico se llevó la mano al mentón mientras repetía en su mente el nombre de la provincia de Ise y trataba de hacer conexión con los clanes herreros, entonces el chico bajo su mano y con la mandíbula a punto de caer al suelo dijo.

–Muramasa… ¡¿El es del clan Muramasa?!-

–Aunque no lo creas niño- contestó o Matsuda –Bueno, el clan están más que muerto y su sangre no corre por mis venas pero mis antepasados heredaron el método de forja de los supervivientes del clan original, así que no, no soy Muramasa-

Saito rápidamente coloco sus manos en el suelo, aun de rodillas inclino su cabeza y en esa posición hablo de nuevo.

–Le pido por favor que me forje una espada, nada sería más increíble que tener una katana Muramasa-

–No-

– ¿Por qué no?-

–Yo ya no hago espadas para tomar vidas. Mis antepasados heredaron el estilo de forja Muramasa pero decidieron nunca usarlo para que el destino del clan no les ocurriera a ellos también-

–Yo no tomo vidas- contestó Saito viendo los ojos al anciano –Un amigo me mostró lo que vale una vida-

– ¿Y para que quieres una espada entonces?- pregunto Matsuda irguiendo su espalda.

–Para proteger a los que amo-

Ante la respuesta del muchacho el anciano cruzó los brazos y Saito prosiguió.

–De donde he venido el riesgo siempre existe, necesito una forma de proteger a las personas que me importan y ayudar al reino que me acogió- Saito bajo la mirada a las runas en su mano y con un suspiro continuo –Sé que suena trillado e incluso tonto, pero no tengo otra opción que pelear por los que amo-

– ¿Pero porque una espada?-

–Créame que sería feliz si mis habilidades no tuvieran que ver con el uso de armas pero no es así, si pudiera activar mis poderes con un escudo créame que lo haría pero como no es posible prefiero utilizar el arma que se puede utilizar tanto como un escudo como un arma y me refiero a una espada-

–Bueno, eso no responde por completo mi pregunta pero se nota que hablas enserio-

– ¡¿Entonces me hará la espada?!-

– ¿Hasta cuándo tienes para regresar a ese "otro mundo"?-

–Una semana-

–…-

La habitación quedó en un incómodo silencio mientras el viejo Matsuda comenzaba a temblar y una vena brotaba en su frente, Saito pasó saliva y el anciano con una expresión furiosa lo miró a los ojos.

– ¡¿Es enserio?! Mis trabajos artesanales me toman como mínimo dos meses y tú quieres una espada de verdad en solo una semana-

Saito tartamudeaba tratando de darle una respuesta al exasperado anciano hasta que Souichirou el cual mantenía la calma hablo.

–No sé qué de qué te quejas tanto, recuerdo que la Naginata para el templo la hiciste en sólo cinco días y era un excelente trabajo-

–Sí, lo fue, pero era una hoja pequeña y tampoco estaba tan complicado de hacer-

– ¿Y si pago tu deuda en el bar?- preguntó el abuelo sin siquiera inmutarse.

–… ¿Dijiste una semana?- Le pregunto de forma calmada Matsuda al chico.

–Sí… Bueno, unos diez días-

–Lo hare con tres condiciones. La primera, tú me ayudaras con todo lo que te pida, la segunda es que tú traigas el material del que estará hecha y la tercera es que esa chica de cabello rosa no se acerque a la fragua-

– ¿Y porque no puedo?- pregunto molesta Louise.

–No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no es buena idea tenerte cerca- contestó el anciano – ¿Y qué dices?-

–Puedo con la primera y la tercera pero lo del material no estoy seguro- contestó Saito.

–_/Compañero/_\- resonó la voz de Derflinger en la cabeza del joven –_/Compañero ¿Por qué no usas el regalo de la reina de Galia?/_-

–_/ ¿El regalo de Tabitha?/_\- preguntó de regreso Saito con sus pensamientos – ¡Es cierto! Louise, abre la puerta. Ya sé que material usar-

La chica no hizo preguntas y frente a todo el mundo abrió el portal a Halkeginia y tras introducirse ambos Saito solo dijo un "vuelvo en un minuto". Tras un tiempo la puerta volvió a abrirse y Saito emergió con una caja de madera con la tapa de vidrio estilo vitrina la cual contenía trozos de metal acomodados en forma de la hoja de una espada.

– ¿Qué le parece este metal?- le pregunto Saito al viejo Matsuda entregándole un fragmento.

El anciano lo miró con interés, sintió su textura e incluso saboreo con la lengua antes de decir sorprendido.

– ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?! Sabe cómo acero pero su pureza y aleación es…-

– ¿Fuera de este mundo?- preguntó Saito con una sonrisa –Es parte de Derflinger, una espada mágica que fue destruida. Entonces… si funcionará-

– ¡Por supuesto! Y viendo cuánto metal traes allí puedo decirte que saldrá una buena espada, solo que no será tan grande como la que fue-

–Perfecto ¿Cuándo nos ponemos a trabajar?-

En este momento. Souichirou, llévate a las niñas que yo y este joven tenemos trabajo que hacer-

–Ok, niñas vámonos antes de que el cascarrabias se arrepienta-

Las jóvenes solo se vieron entre sí y sin decir nada siguieron al abuelo Hiraga.

* * *

Paso elevado: mirador de la aldea.

Convenientemente posicionado sobre la fragua de Matsuda se encontraba un mirador desde donde las chicas observaban al viejo cascarrabias y a Saito trabajar. Souichirou solo las llevo hasta el punto y les dijo que regresarán a casa antes de las nueve de la noche solo para retirarse y de esa forma las jóvenes llevaban bastante tiempo viendo trabajará al chico el cual por el calor producido solo traía una camiseta de tirantes junto con una bandana en la cabeza igual a la de Matsuda pero el muchacho también traía unas muñequeras las cuales parecían ser muy pesadas ya que cuando Saito se descuidaba le mandaban los brazos hacia abajo provocando que se golpeara los muslos.

– ¿Crees que lo consigan?- le preguntó la pelirroja Louise –Digo, hacer la espada ¿Crees que lo logren a tiempo?-

La noble observaba atentamente a su esposo mientras trabajaba y con un largo suspiro volteo ver a Touka.

– ¿Cómo era?-

– ¿Cómo era que?-

–Saito ¿Cómo era antes? ¿Cómo era cuando tú lo conociste?-

La chica se quedó unos segundos consternada por la repentina pregunta pero tras unos segundos respondió.

–Bueno… no era tan serio, antes Saito era más relajado y menos cabeza dura. Cuando éramos pequeños él siempre estaba allí para cuando lo necesitaba aun cuando le daba miedo y bueno, no sé qué más decir. Todo en él ha cambiado en estos años y creo que tú has visto más de él que yo-

Touka se quedó viendo a los ojos a Louise durante unos segundos mientras la pelirosa se preguntaba por qué de eso hasta que la otra chica hizo un sugerente movimiento con las cejas y Louise recordó sus últimas palabras y llegaron a su mente recuerdos de cuando estuvieron bajo la nieve, las aguas termales y su primera noche como recién casados y la cabeza de la joven Vallière estalló en una nube de humo.

La conversación de las chicas prosiguió con Touka haciendo más y más insinuaciones a Louise la cual ya no podía recuperar el tono normal de su cara y así pasaron los días. Saito se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana para ir a la fragua y horas después las jóvenes daban un paseo por la villa solo para acabar una vez más en el mirador observando al chico trabajar con tanto ahínco, llegaban las nueve y ellas ya había regresado a la casa y hora y media después llegaba Saito exhausto y tras charlar un rato con su abuelo y cenará se iba dormir.

Tras siete días de rutina y trabajo la espada fue acabada para el octavo día a las 03:20 p.m. y para tal evento tanto las jóvenes como los abuelos del chico se encontraban presentes vestidos con yukata.

El arma finalizada era un sable tipo katana con la misma longitud que Derflinger pero la hoja era menos gruesa y ancha que su predecesora. Esta tenía sólo una pulgada de grosor en la parte del lomo y su anchura solo era de diez centímetros salvo por la parte del habaki (parte entre la guarda y la hoja) la cual al contrario de la punta se empezaba a ensanchar para encajar en el viejo guarda mano reconstruido exactamente igual anterior, el mango era más corto que el original y estaba adornado con un listón azul y negro formando un patrón de diamante a lo largo el cual terminaba en un pomo plateado y en todo el arco de la plateada hoja por el puro borde del filo se encontraba un patrón de ondas el cual relucía más que el resto del metal, como adición le hicieron una vaina estrictamente a la medida de color azul rey y en la parte baja del lomo se encontraba una inscripción en kanji y runas que decían Derflinger Muramasa con la primera estando en japonés y la segunda en rúnico y Saito la sostenía con una mano de manera triunfante frente a su público mientras el viejo Matsuda solo estaba sentado detrás de él con una túnica blanca mientras bebía té.

–He de reconocer que es uno de mis mejores trabajos- comentó el herrero de manera calmada –Con ese raro metal hicimos algo que habría tardado seis meses en lograrse-

– ¿Y cómo es posible?- preguntó Souichirou mientras veía impresionado el arma.

–Las propiedades mágicas del metal le permitían absorber y retener el calor durante mucho más tiempo así que no necesitábamos recalentarlo tan seguido lo cual nos ahorró horas sino es qué días con eso, sin contar que era increíblemente maleable una vez caliente lo cual nos evitó mucho esfuerzo… el resto ya fue trabajo normal-

Louise miraba con detenimiento al chico que sostenía la espada y con una sonrisa le pregunto.

– ¿Te gusta?-

La expresión seria de Saito poco a poco se convertía en una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro y sujetando el arma sobre su cabeza hablo.

– ¡Me encanta! ¿Y tú Derf? ¿Estas cómodo?-

–Claro compañero, me acostumbré a otras formas pero nada como volverá casa- comento la espada moviendo la bisagra en el dorso del arma como lo había hecho en el pasado –Y lo mejor es que el hechizo que me mantenía aquí no está del todo destruido así que creo que aun cuando me sueltes seguiré en esta espada por al menos unas semanas-

–… Bueno eso es inesperado- agregó Touka al escuchar a la espada – ¿Y cuál es su hombre?-

–La llamare Derflinger Muramasa, es simple y mantiene tanto su nombre real como el del clan- contesto el chico –Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Ya me dirás que hay en la caja?-

La pregunta del muchacho hizo que todos dirigía a su miraba a la caja plateada que la pelirroja tenía a un lado y ella con una sonrisa contesto.

– ¡Oh esto!- Touka se puso de pie y abrió su yukata. La pelirroja traía el mismo conjunto con el que la habían visto por primera vez pero esta vez no traía la chamarra de mezclilla y de su cinturón colgaban unos guantes largos sin dedos –Es hora de probarte- al decir eso la chica abrió la caja y sustrajo un par de tonfas de madera pero estas estaban reforzadas con líneas de metal que iban a todo lo largo y varias argollas metálicas se encontraban dispersas por toda el alma las cuales parecían mantener la madera agarrada a presión –Cuando me contaste de tus habilidades supe que quería pelear contigo así que ¿Por qué no vamos afuera y vemos quien vuelve entrar?-

Saito se quedó estático por la sorpresa pero mirando la sonrisa retadora de su vieja amiga un raro sentimiento lo inundo y solo se puso la espada al hombro y también sonriéndole dijo.

–Una parte de mí no quiere hacer esto… pero la otra realmente quiere probar este espada-

Sin hacer caso de las expresiones de los demás ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a un punto vacío del terreno de Matsuda y ya con los cuatro espectadores reunidos los jóvenes se separaron el uno del otro y Saito tomó su clásica postura con las piernas abiertas y las rodillas flexionadas mientras que sosteniendo con ambas manos llevaba la espada a un lado de su oreja sin tocar su hombro.

–Esa me parece una postura poco práctica- comentó su oponente.

–La tuya tampoco lo es- respondió Saito.

La postura de la chica tenía sus piernas solo un poco abiertas y encaraba de lado a su oponente, sus brazos estaban relajados y movía sus hombros como una ola y las tonfas colgaban de sus manos con la parte más larga hacia abajo.

Matsuda dio un par de pasos hacia ellos y gritó.

– ¡PELEEN!-

* * *

(Straight to video – mindless self-indulgence)

* * *

Touka inclinó su cuerpo hacia abajo y salió corriendo con su cuerpo en esa posición a cortando los pocos metros entre ambos, sujetó con fuerza el arma de su derecha e intentó contactar con el rostro de Saito pero el chico solo giró su brazo poniendo como escudo su espada y deteniendo el golpe pero la chica hizo rotar el arma en su izquierda al sentido de las manecillas del reloj y esta impacto con fuerza en el costado del chico. Un gruñido de dolor salió de Saito ante el impacto pero cuando Touka trato de retirar su arma izquierda se dio cuenta que el chico la tenía agarrada con su otra mano, las runas de Saito brillaron y con ellas también el filo de la espada el cual resplandecía como si la bañara la luz de la luna y la joven supo que algo iba a ocurrir así que aun con su arma sujeta por su adversario hizo girar su arma derecha, la soltó y la atrapó en la parte del extremo más largo, aprovechó la parte del mango para sujetarse del brazo de Saito y jaló ambas armas mientras trataba de usar a su contrincante como escalera. La chica ejerció tanta fuerza mientras que paso a paso escalaba por el costado de Saito que el muchacho terminó cediendo y soltando el arma de la chica la cual uso la fuerza acumulada para dar una voltereta hacia atrás y alejarse lo más posible y al ponerse de pie sólo recuperó su postura inicial con su arma derecha volviendo a su posición original. Saito respiró profundamente y cambió su postura sosteniendo su espada al frente de su rostro y con un súbito movimiento comenzó a correr hacia Touka sosteniendo su arma con solo una mano y a solo un metro de ella desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció detrás de la chica con un corte descendente, la joven solo pudo girar sus armas al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo para encarar a Saito el cual a solo centímetros de la cabeza de la chica giro su arma para golpearla sólo con el dorso pero fue frenado cuando Touka usando el extremo más corto de sus armas capturó la espada del joven al colocar las Tonfas como una X y absorbiendo el impacto flexionando sus piernas, ambos se vieron a los ojos y de nuevo esa sonrisa agresiva y retadora adornaba sus rostros. Saito retiró su espada y trató de hacer una patada barredora a lo que la chica respondió saltando hacia atrás pero fue interrumpida cuando Saito apareció justo en su espalda y usando el plano del arma la golpeó en la parte superior de la espalda con tal fuerza que la chica soltó sus armas y cayó de rodillas. Todos estaban asustados por el acto en especial el espadachín el cual detuvo su ataque y mientras llamaba a su amiga por su nombre para ver si respondía se acercó para averiguar el daño que le provocó y al colocar la mano en el hombro de la joven esta giró y manteniéndose inclinada le dio un poderoso puñetazo directo en el pecho el cual mandó a Saito un par de metros atrás solo para acabar de espaldas en el suelo agarrándose fuertemente la zona impactada. La joven ya de pie solo se tronó los huesos del cuello con un poco de esfuerzo y relajó sus hombros moviendo los como si fueran olas y recuperó sus armas mientras Saito se volvía a poner de pie pero al ver la sonrisa de su amiga la cual era una mezcla extraña entre placer, dolor y agresividad y sus ojos parecían brillar, un extraño sentimiento inundo a Saito y sus runas brillaron con más intensidad que como lo habían hecho antes. Ambos salieron disparados el uno contra el otro y el intercambio de golpes inicio con Saito valiéndose de su velocidad para flanquear a Touka mientras que la flexibilidad y reflejos de esta eran lo suficientemente buenos como para esquivar las estocadas.

– ¡ALTO!-

El grito proveniente de Matsuda saco ambos de su trance y para cuando Saito reacciono vio que ahora su espada se estaba dirigiendo a la cara de la chica con el filo primero y cuando Touka notó la posición de sus brazos se dio cuenta que impactaría un doble golpe justo en la cabeza del muchacho y tras quedarse así unos segundos Derflinger hablo desde la espada.

–Compañero, debes tener cuidado con ella ya que no es un oponente ordinario-

–Sí, me di cuenta- respondió Saito al romper la postura final en la que quedó y guardando la espada en la vaina en su espalda.

–Lo lamento- dijo la chica entre jadeos dejando caer sus armas y colocando sus manos en sus rodillas por el agotamiento –Es solo que me dejo llevar un poquito a veces-

– ¡Por poco y se matan!- gritó el cascarrabias mientras se acercaba con el público – ¡Creí que esto era sólo una prueba!-

–Lo lamento Sr. Matsuda- contesto Derflinger –Pero esta niña no es un oponente normal y solo causo que mi compañero activará su instinto de combate-

–Lo mejor será nunca volverá meterlos en una arena- agregó Souichirou mientras ayudaba a Touka a ponerse de pie.

–Bueno, creo que es buen momento para ir a comer… y por un baño- dijo Saito notando su cuerpo sudado y cubierto de arena –Pero no en ese orden-

Los seis decidieron hacer una parada primero en la fuente termal de la aldea por un baño el cual debido a que todos tenían hambre no duro mucho, Matsuda fue invitado a acompañarlos a la cena y éste aceptó y gran parte su conversación fue con Derflinger ya que quería saber cómo pensaba una espada.

Ya entrada la noche Saito estaba junto a su abuelo en una mecedora conversando tranquilamente ya que las mujeres ya se habían ido a dormir.

–Gracias por todo abuelo y… lo lamento- decía el chico mientras veía el líquido en su taza de té –Se supone que venía a pasar tiempo contigo pero estuve toda la semana trabajando-

–Hijo no te preocupes, tu abuela y yo simplemente estamos felices de que hayas vuelto con nosotros- contesto el anciano dando un sorbo a su té –Aparte, si estuviste pasado tiempo conmigo. Aun cuando lo hacías después de estar en la fragua siempre platicábamos así que no es para tanto-

Saito le dio otro sorbo a su té y recargo su cabeza en la mecedora mientras lentamente sus ojos se cerraban.

–Juro que los visitare más seguido-

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo.

Puede que la pelea no sea la gran cosa pero no se preocupen… no habrá muchas.

Par quien no le quedara claro la forma de la espada es similar a la Red Queen de Nero del DMC4 pero solo en cuanto a la forma del filo ya que obviamente Derflinger no tiene los tubos de escape en el lomo.

Por si algunos términos les sonaron a chino ya que me puse un poquito técnico con la anatomía de la espada les pido disculpas, eso se debe a que mi hermano es fanático de "Desafío Sobre Fuego" del History Channel y como lo veo con él pues se me pegaron los términos que usan en las fraguas


End file.
